


Yuuri's Reward

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, he literally just ties him up, post episode 6, someone please stop my sinful hand, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Yuuri is stressed about his next program, and Victor finds the perfect way to take his mind off of it. After all, shouldn't he reward him for scoring so well with his short program?





	

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend finally got into Yuri on Ice and was texting me about it saying this anime is going to send her back into fanfic hell sO  
> HEY JEN  
> WELCOME TO HELL  
> I EXPEDITED THIS SIN FOR YOU INSTEAD OF WORKING ON MY MILLION OTHER HALF FINISHED FICS  
> HOPE THIS QUENCHES THE THIRST

“Yuuri, are you alright?”

The younger man just shook his head, only his tufts of hair visible over the top of the blanket he had taken refuge under. He was in first place, no he was not alright! This had never happened to him before, he didn’t know how to react. Overjoyed, obviously, but aside from that he was almost painfully nervous. He had exceeded the crowd’s expectations, exceeded Victor’s expectations, and now he had to wow them even more in tomorrow’s free skate. 

What if this was his peak? What if he gave his all too early into the competition? Would his best performance to date actually be the start to his downfall?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight on his back, warm, firm, and-

“Victor?”

Yuuri turned carefully so he was lying on his back, and pushed the covers down to his waist to look up at the Russian. He had straddled his back and now sat on his hips, a bright smile on his face. Victor cupped his face in his hands, and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You did so well,” he murmured, his breath warm against his skin, “I’m so proud of you. It was like seeing you skate for the first time, so fresh and breathtaking and…erotic.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, his cheeks flushed red, and set his shaking hands on his thighs. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, Victor staying close, and nudged his nose with his. His praise always did things to him, made him feel like he could do anything and made his confidence soar. 

“Did I seduce you?”

Victor smiled, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck, and leaned forward to touch his forehead to his. “You always seduce me—with more than just your skating.” He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and Yuuri could still feel the upturn of his lips against his. “You’re still so tense…let me help.”

The older man moved out of his lap, drawing a soft whine of protest from the other, and settled himself behind him. He pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, and brought his hands up to his waist. He rubbed his thumbs in small circles at his ribs, moving in closer to his spine, and ground the heels of his hands into his back. Yuuri groaned softly, surprising himself, and let his head fall forward. He really had been tense despite his efforts, and he was thankful that he had Victor there with him. Not only did he put him at ease physically, but he always found a way to quiet the voices in his head, the thoughts that he was going to fail or embarrass himself. 

“Your hair is still damp,” he pointed out, and Yuuri felt the mattress dip to the side. He took the towel from where it had been left at the bedside table of the hotel room, and tossed it over Yuuri’s head. 

He smiled as Victor’s gentle fingers worked the towel through his hair, drying it to the best of his abilities. Once satisfied he let it drop to the side, and picked up the comb he had been using himself, moving it carefully through Yuuri’s thick hair. He cleared it of any tangles, and Yuuri leaned back against him, the back of his head at his chest. 

“Yuuri,” he purred, draping his arms over him so his hands sat at his abdomen. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, setting his hands over his wrists, and idly caressed his fingers along his pale skin. “Do you…” he stopped, his voice catching in his throat, and awkwardly toyed with Victor’s fingers.

“Hmm? Do I what, kotyonok?” Victor trailed his touch along his waist, settling on his hips. “You know you can ask me anything.”

Yuuri felt his cheeks get warm, and he swallowed thickly, before turning around in his grip to straddle his lap. He ignored the pleased smirk on the other man’s face--if he didn’t he knew he would lose his confidence--and nudged his nose against his. “Do you want to...celebrate?”

Victor happily returned the sweet eskimo kiss, though there was a fire building in him. “Mm, for your win, yes? Of course, lyubov moya. What did you have in mind?”

Of course he knew what he was hinting at, and if he wanted to, he could take Yuuri right then and there. He could flip them over, attack each and every one of his lover’s erogenous zones until he was writhing and begging beneath him. But he wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to Yuuri to be more confident, to embrace his sensuality off the ice like he’d learn to on it. 

“All you need to do is tell me what you want Yuuri--it is your win, so your wish is my command.”

Yuuri looked away at first, dropping his gaze between them, and toyed with the collar of Victor’s shirt. Just as the Russian was about to give in and take control, Yuuri cupped his face in his hands, and leaned in to press his lips to his. The kiss was a bit messy, a little rushed, but Victor hummed appreciatively into it, gripping his hips with more strength.

He let Yuuri set the pace, waiting until he felt the graze of his tongue against his lip to push more into it and nip at his lip, tugging him closer with his teeth. He dropped his hands to his ass, pulling him closer, and rolled his hips up against his experimentally. The gasp he pulled from the younger man was enough to make him want to lose control.

“What do you want me to do to you, Yuuri?” He purred in his ear before nipping just beneath it. He felt him swallow as he pressed a kiss to his throat, and he couldn’t help the smirk that played on his lips.

“I...I-I want to ride you.”

Victor pulled back to look at his lover, one brow raised, and cocked his head at him. “Are you sure?” He murmured, still kneading his ass. He couldn’t help it--Yuuri was perfect, of course, but his ass? Beyond words.

Yuuri nodded, his warm blush spreading to his ears, and reached up to run his fingers through silver locks. “Yes, I- I um, sort of want to...tie you up...maybe. But only if you’re okay with it!” He had said it so quickly and so quietly Victor almost wasn’t sure he had heard him right. 

“Come again?”

“I...um...I like when you...talk to me when we have sex, a-and I like it when you take control but...ahhh this is too embarrassing!”

Victor smiled, encouraging, and took the hands he’d tried to cover his face with. “Yuuri,” he purred, leaning up to give him a chaste kiss when he finally looked at him again. “I have my tie from our debut in my bag. Please get it for me?”

He watched him struggle with his words a moment before he simply crawled out of his lap, moving to his suitcase to search for it. Victor moved further down the bed, settling in to get comfortable on his back, and raised his arms over his head, hands at the headboard. 

Yuuri wordlessly straddled him again, tie in hand, and looked down at the other man with a bright blush. “Um...w-will you take off your shirt first?”

Quirking a brow at him, he slowly sat up, and he pulled the sweater from over his head. “Anything else?”

“Your pants. But um...leave your boxers.”

Victor did as instructed, pushing his jeans off and tossing them off the bed, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. Once left in just his boxer briefs, he held his wrists together up to him, an almost shy smile on his lips. “I don’t think we can tie me to this headboard, but it will work just as well if I just keep my arms above my head, yes?”

“How are you so...nonchalant about this?” Yuuri grumbled, focusing on the tie as he bound his wrists together, careful not to do the knot too tight but tight enough that Victor wouldn’t be able to undo it himself.

“I trust you,” he said it as though it was the most simple thing in the world, even giving a shrug, and tested the strength of the knot by trying to pull his wrists apart. Satisfied with the restriction he lay back on the mattress, and held his arms above his head, fingers finding purchase on the edge of the mattress. “Is this what you wanted, kotyonok?”

Yuuri looked him over, the sight of him tied up and looking almost vulnerable...doing things to him he hadn’t expected. He nodded quickly, unable to tear his gaze away from the expanse of pale muscle, trailing down from his chest to his abdomens, his hips, then the erection already tenting his boxer briefs. “Already, Victor?” He asked, teasing, and looked at his face to see his reaction as he wrapped his fingers around his cloth-covered cock. He slowly moved his hand, pumping once, twice, before ducking down to drag his tongue up the shaft.

The Russian groaned, arching his back to push closer, and dropped his head back. “Yuuri,” he whined, rolling his hips. “This was supposed to be for you.”

“It still is,” he murmured shyly, glancing up at him from under his lashes before mouthing at the head. “I like seeing this side of you…” 

He pulled his boxers down his thighs, agonizingly slow, and wasted no time in leaning down once more to drag his tongue up the now exposed shaft. Victor whimpered, a sound Yuuri was sure he’d never heard from him before, and it pushed him forward. He circled his already leaking tip with his tongue before wrapping his lips around him, giving his cock a soft suck. The older man groaned, and again tried to roll his hips up, only to have them pinned to the mattress.

“Tell me...tell me when you’re close,” Yuuri directed, his breath hot against his dick. He took him into his mouth again, wrapping his fingers around whatever he wasn’t able to fit, and stroked with each bob of his head. He pressed his tongue flat against his shaft, and moved down as far as his throat would allow, before swallowing around him. It tore a cry from the other man, and already, Victor was wanting to touch him, to reach down and run his fingers through his hair, tell him what a good job he was doing. He was quickly realizing that while he wanted to encourage this side of Yuuri, it was actual torture being bound. And...he might just like that.

Just the idea of it, of all the other fun things they could do with bondage pushed him close to the edge, and he stuttered out a quick warning to Yuuri. The younger man pulled off with an indecent pop, and shamelessly licked away the precum that had dribbled down his own chin. 

“I- lube, lube and condom, where-?” 

“Front pocket,” Victor whimpered, turning his head to hide his face in his arm. All he wanted now was to fuck Yuuri, pin him to the mattress and pound into him until he was absolutely  _ wrecked.  _

Then he saw him straddling his thighs, stripped of his clothes, and the small bottle of lube in his hands. He could see the embarrassment on his lover’s face, but Yuuri still pushed on, coating his fingers in the clear substance before slipping his fingers between his legs to prod at his entrance. Victor’s breath hitched as he watched the other man finger himself, what could only be described as a whimper escaping him when he noticed a second finger join the first, then a third. 

“Yuuri,” he whined, dropping his head back to the pillows, and rolled his hips up, desperate for friction. “ _ Pasalsta _ .”

Yuuri liked this dynamic. Being in control was...exhilarating, and for once having Victor the one that was begging… He smirked, and closed his eyes a moment, curling his fingers inside of himself before pushing them in further, ensuring he was stretched enough before pulling them out. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri you’re so beautiful,” he murmured, watching him through half-lidded eyes. “I could watch you finger yourself all night, the way that your hips stutter and the sounds that escape you--absolutely  _ perfekt _ .  _ Ti mvodish myenya s ooma. Ya tvoy, a ti moya. _ ”

Even if Yuuri had wanted to drag this out, to tease Victor further and further, when he started speaking Russian his fingers stuttered, losing the rhythm he had built. He had never been able to resist the man’s native tongue, no matter what it was he was saying to him. He withdrew his fingers and leaned over Victor, propping himself up on his elbows on each side of his head, and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. It was all teeth and tongue and a clash of phrases in languages the other didn’t quite understand.

“Yuuri,  _ ti mnye noozhyen _ .”

That he understood. It was something Victor had started to say often, first just between the sheets, and now as often as they said they loved the other. “I need you.”

After rolling the condom on for him, Yuuri reached down to hold his cock in place, and slowly, painfully slowly, he settled his entrance over it and started to lower his hips, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully seated on his lap. Victor looked like he had seen Nirvana when his aching cock finally sank into Yuuri, his entire body engulfed by heat and unadulterated pleasure.

He took just a moment to adjust to Victor’s size before he started to move, slowly raising his hips and lowering them again, moving with the grace and rhythm of a dancer. The first time Yuuri had ridden him he was a blushing mess, desperate to hide his face and filled with fear that he was somehow doing it all wrong. Now, he moved with confidence, sure that each rise and fall of his hips was enough to make Victor’s breath catch in his throat.

Yuuri moved his hands from where they previously sat on his lover’s abs, and slowly ran them up his own body, directing Victor’s hungry gaze wherever his fingers touched. Now he was putting on a show, riding him with all the strength and stamina in his body, and moaned openly, one hand in his own hair, the other stopping just below his mouth, fingertips grazing his bottom lip. He caught Victor’s gaze with his own, and trailed his pointer finger up over his lips before dragging his tongue up the digit, closing his eyes. He didn’t see his lover’s reaction, but he heard the loud groan and felt the sudden thrust of his hips from below, meeting each of Yuuri’s own thrusts with near animalistic intent. 

Victor fucked up into him desperately, hands tightly clutching the edge of the mattress. His breath came out in labored pants, matching each thrust with a sharp intake of air. He whispered his lover’s name again and again like a prayer, like it was the only thing keeping him from completely losing himself in the sharp thrusts of his hips. 

Yuuri grinded his hips down against his, slowing the rhythm, and set his hands behind him for balance as he leaned back. One more thrust of Victor’s hips, and he was seeing stars each time he closed his eyes, the head of his cock pressing mercilessly against his prostate.

“There, right there Victor,” he cried, losing any semblance of a rhythm as he bounced on his dick, hitting that sweet spot with each thrust. “Close- I’m so close-”

“Me too, kotyonok,” he growled, using every ounce of his self control to keep his arms pinned above his head. “Cum for me, baby-”

That was it. Yuuri threw his head back as he came, a loud moan ripping from his throat, and squeeze himself around Victor’s dick. It was too much for the Russian, just how tight his lover had become post-orgasm, and he followed shortly after, his cum spilling directly inside Yuuri. Yuuri lay over the other man, barely holding himself up on his elbows, and Victor draped his bound arms around him, one hand fisted in his dark hair.

“Fuck,” Yuuri sighed, staying where he was until he got his breathing under control, then finally sat up, lifting himself off of Victor with trembling legs. 

He took the towel that still sat beside the bed, thankfully still damp, and cleaned his cum from both of their abdomens. Victor looked absolutely spent, rolling onto his side once he was clean, and curling in on himself with his hands held to his chest.

“Victor,” he murmured, rousing him from his already nearly asleep state, and helped him to sit up. He gingerly took his hands in his and started to undo the tie, frowning at the angry red lines and welts around his wrists. “Ah! I’m so-”

Victor just shook his head, and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him down to the bed with him. “Shh, it’s fine, Yuuri. That was...I should get a bed with actual posts for you to tie me to.”

Yuuri looked at him a moment, one brow raised. “I don’t know if you’re joking or not.”

He opened his eyes to catch his gaze, blue eyes piercing. “I am very serious about this plan. And you, Yuuri, are...words truly cannot describe how  _ perfect  _ that was, how perfect you are.”

The younger man smiled, cheeks flushed with what he could only guess was pride. He gave a slight nod, agreeing to his plan, and happily settled in against him. He gave a soft sigh as he nuzzled his collarbone, closing his eyes. 

“Ah, Victor?”

“Yes?”

“What was that...that you said? Before you said you need me?”

He stayed quiet a moment, trying to think back, when suddenly he felt him tense. “Ah...that’s sort of embarrassing actually. I um...I said, you drive me crazy. And that I am yours, and you are mine.”

Yuuri was positively beaming, his cheeks flushed, and he hid his face in his chest as he gave him a squeeze. “I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> unedited tbh so if there are major typos I'm so sorry I'm so tired right now it's 2am and my roommate had to come check on my because she heard me wailing in anguish "what even are words"  
> again, if you need me, I will be in the dumpster where I belong


End file.
